


Gasoline

by SavoyPills



Category: Gigadumpster stuff, Immortan Joe - Fandom, mad max - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gigadumpster, Immortan Joe - Freeform, a little bit spoofy, older men, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavoyPills/pseuds/SavoyPills
Summary: He is one of the best fighters Immortan Joe's fleet has ever seen, a skilled driver, a skilled engineer, a skilled marksman. He excels at hand to hand combat, knife fighting and carries out orders like he has no mind of his own. Immortan Joe thinks he's the perfect war boy. But he doesn't know that his perfect war boy is in fact a woman.





	1. Chapter 1

I was 15 when Immortan Joe's fleet crossed paths with my small traveling village. I was a skinny child, quite tall for my age, quite unfeminine in appearance despite being a woman, I always kept my hair short and stayed in baggy clothes, hiding my growing body. I was a rambunctious teen, always playing with the boys of the village, getting into fights and pulling pranks. I was a woman of men. 

I trailed behind from the village as we walked across the hot sand, our calloused feet blistered and our skin burned. We walked. We needed water. We were weak and parched. And so we walked. And walked. 

A distant rumbling in the distance, a signal, a warning. We were fed on tales from our parents of Immortan Joe's fleets, large and merciless of the week or of the opposing, we were fed tales of great fights and countless evils. I could hear the drums, the guitar. I could see the growing dust clouds, the fire. It was behind me. I started running towards my village up ahead, screaming, the engines grew louder. I'm sure they heard it too. 

The cars came fast and encircled us, the sand billowing into yellow smoke. I ran but hands snatched me up and tossed me aside into a car. I curled up and glared at my captor, a pale man with a bald head and dark rings around his eyes. He was shirtless, horrible scars around his body and a branding on his skin like livestock. A skull. He didn't take much notice of me, cowering in the corner. I looked around as he paid no attention to me. A knife, I take it silently, I jam it in his neck, he choked on blood, yet suddenly now I'm in a speeding car with no driver. I push the fresh corpse out of my way, fling my body into the seat. I see a wheel attached to the front, three peddles underneath, there is a stick on my right. I didn't know what to do, so I just pressed my foot down on the peddle furthest on my right. The car suddenly starts to judder, I turn the wheel to avoid another vehicle but the sharp braking and turning worked together to make the entire car flip over. I yell as I fall about the small metal compartment, but it soon stops, I am left laying on the ceiling of the car, scraped and bruised. I pass out.

*

I was in a car, different from the last. Two paper white men, not un-identical from the man before, have me held down. I look up, ahead of me sits another man. This one is different. He has long hair, bleached platinum blond by the sun, slightly curly. He is pale but not pure white, he too wears eye makeup, black melded into his brows. These things aren't the most noticeably different things about him though, he has a mask over his mouth, mean and snarling, long and yellow teeth bare a permanent grin. Two tubes come away from the grotesque mask and lead to something behind him. He breathes heavy. One of the men holding me speaks up. "We found this brat in the wreckage Immortan Joe. He has our brothers blood over his hands. What do you want done with him?" He asks. The big man sighs noisily. So this was the leader of the fleet. He looked as menacing as I expected. "Kill him." He said, his voice was oddly mechanical. One of the baldo's pull out a blade. "Wait!" I hear myself say. Immortan Joe raises a hand to the encroaching executioner. I gulp. "Speak boy!" He said impatiently.   
"I'll replace the one I killed."   
"Preposterous! You're too small, too weak!" He laughed. "Don't be absurd boy."  
"I killed one of your own, didn't I? Did you think he was weak or small? Give me a chance sir, I'll prove my worth." I said. Immortan Joe sat in a thoughtful silence. "Very well, I'll take a couple of days consideration, in the mean time, I'll take you as a house servant. You'll make my bed, bring my dinner and clean my bathroom. Now tell me child, what do I call you?" He asked. I looked at him. "My name is..."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An average war boy day
> 
> Kinda short

"Alex! Brother!" I heard Guy call excitedly. We bumped shaven heads as a strange form of greeting we had cooked up between ourselves. "Hey dude! What's up!" I said, bringing him in to a hug. He handed me a can of silver spray. Chrome. I knew we were going out on a hunt when he put it into my hands. "Immortan's sending us out on a mission today. Gas town, Furiosa's collecting a shipment of oil and fuel, we're going as backup in case anything happens."  
"Right, lets paint our faces." I said, pulling out my small pot of thick black tar, I dip my finger in it and cover my eyes in dark. I tightened the gauze hiding my breasts up as it had come loose in the night. I put my bullet jacket on, my guns and knives sheathed on my belt that kept my combat trousers up on my waist. I looked at Guy, we exchanged a knowing glance. He was the only one who knew I wasn't a man. He was the one to brand me, the one to tattoo the thorns that wrapped around my right shoulder and creeped up my neck. To discover what my clothes hid. I made him promise not to tell Immortan. He had threatened to do it over the years when I was being unreasonable but I always brushed it away with a facetious remark. But he knew I was a good fighter and never went through with the threats. I'd rather be a war-boy than anything else. 

I was 19 years old now, my youth fading slowly, but I was still the little shit I always had been, sneaky and smart, a fighter. Guy knew that I was a viable soldier. I did hold a slight jealousy towards Furiosa, regarding the fact that she did not have to hide behind a war-boys face to fight. Guy and I exit the War-Boy caves, we climb into our vehicles, strap in. My car, caked in desert dirt, rusted, the drivers seat covered in the old blood of the brother I killed and dented from the crash shortly following, all those years ago. A war boy who knew no better and a young girl terrified out of her mind. And yet I do not regret it. I have no way of knowing that if I didn't kill him, I'd be alive today. Stronger than ever, prettier than ever.

I start up my dirt-car, the engine spurring to life with a deep rumble, I pat the dashboard lovingly. "It's good to be back, baby." I say to the car, Guy was ahead of me, unfolding his side mirrors, he notices me looking and winks into the mirrors for me to see, I chuckle. "Alright," I call to him, "roll on out, Furiosa should be waiting."  
"Right, follow me!" He says, driving the car out of the caves exit. I drive along behind, I see the oil rig, a woman with one arm was waiting beside. We reach it a few seconds after seeing it, pulling up alongside. "Morning Furiosa." We both say in acknowledgement. "Lovely day."  
"Nice of you to join me, fellas. You're late."  
"Sorry, we had a late night with the boys." Guy said. I nodded. Furiosa scoffed at this excuse. "Did you stay up too late with your blankets, talking about how much you all love Immortan Joe again?" She said sarcastically. Guy and I looked at each other awkwardly. "Yes?" Guy said uncomfortably, I slap his head. "No." I clarify, Furiosa smirks and opens the rig door. She starts her engine and pulls out. "Come on boys!" She called.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely evening

The trip to Gas Town was quiet. We went, we exchanged some water, mothers milk and food for our long awaited oils and fuels, we drove back to the Citadel. It seemed we weren't needed. I cleaned some dirt off from my car, hammering some of the dents away.

I never usually had free time in the evenings, always something to do, I had lounged happily for half an hour before getting bored, so I decided I'd do a few modifications with my car. I saw the Gigahorse on its pedestal, a beautiful motor, belonging to no other than Immortan Joe himself. What I'd give to ride it. I look at my own car, built up from an old '67 GT500 Mustang Shelby, with the turbo vent protruding through the bonnet and a V8 symbol on the hood. It was a monster, a gorgeous monster. What could I do, I gave many Chromes for many modification parts, what could I do? I clean the dirt from my car, washing it away thoroughly, I buff away rust and scratches. Smooth, I swap out the fabric interior for a nice black leather, paint the car dark blue like night, I extend the suspension and attach larger wheels to its rear axle. I tightened the lugs. I change the exhaust pipes, bigger and brighter. I shine the grill and paint it chrome. I left it in a sunspot to dry and sit down in a mechanic chair. I drifted to sleep. 

"Up boy!" A deep voice commanded.  
"Oh fuck!" I yelped with surprise, falling out of the chair and onto the dusty floor, I scramble to my feet, seeing Immortan Joe looking on with slight disinterest. How long had I been asleep? "Sorry! Oh god, sorry, sorry... I'll leave!" I said, beginning to stumble away from the V8 caves. "Stay." Immortan said, inspecting my car critically, I turn around, watching him awkwardly. "Why do you always wear those bandages?" He asked, looking up from his scrutinising. "Cysts." I say. Immortan grunts in acknowledgment and put a hand on the bonnet, he pulled it away. "Paint's dry." He said distantly. I grab a cloth and polish it down. I look up to the hole in the cavern ceiling. "Seems the sun is setting. What a nice evening."  
"Yes." He agreed. "Your car looks promising."  
"Thanks, it still needs some work but it's getting there. I'm gonna be working on it tomorrow as well." I say, rubbing the back of my neck, looking up at him. "Yes, I'm eager to see the end results...leave now." He dismissed.  
"Okay." I said, jogging away quickly. He was an imposing man to be alone with, everything about him was exuberant of power, how he spoke, the medals on his fibreglass chest and his very posture. He was a terrifying human and it was thrilling for him to acknowledge me. 

I ran into the war-boy caves, Guy lay in his hammock looking bored. "Guy!" I shouted. "Guy, oh my god!"  
"Woah Alex, relax! What happened?"  
"Immortan! He talked to me, he looked at my car! I think he liked it!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! I spent my afternoon fixing it up, and he said it looked promising!"  
"Wow! I can't believe that!" He said, looking visibly excited. "He really did like your car!"  
"Well, what can I say?" I laughed, holding my hands out. "I'm a good mechanic."  
"So anything else happen I should know about?"  
"Well, he asked me about my bandages..." I say, guy sat up and leaned in. "Really?" He said seriously. "What about them?"  
"Why I always wear them."  
"What did you tell him?"  
"Cysts." I said. Guy frowned.  
"You're an idiot." He muttered.  
"What?"  
"I said you're a fucking idiot. Every war-boy has cysts. Do you see them covering up? Look at Nux! He drew freaking smiley faces on his ones!" Guy said, voice no longer happy.  
"Well..."  
"What if he finds out? Huh? What will happen to you then? Especially if you're a fertile full life and we both know you are!"  
"Keep your voice down."  
"Sorry, it's just, you know what Immortan is like when he's been lied to, you'll make a fool of him and he doesn't take kindly to that."  
"I could imagine. Well he didn't seem to ask any further of it so..."  
"Don't get comfortable."  
"I won't..."  
"Well... we should probably get dinner..."  
"Right, ration packs. I call dibs on the meatiest one."  
"Tell that to every other war boy in these caves Alex." Guy said sarcastically. I stand up and yell. "I CALL DIBS ON THE MEATIEST RATION PACK!" My voice echoes off the walls.  
"Fuck you man!" A chorus echoes back. I laugh. "Come on then boys!" I shout, running towards our makeshift mess hall. 

I sat down at a table with a tin full of brown slop, indistinguishable lumps floated around. "Oh yes this is a dream!" I squealed, despite its strange appearance, it smelled good, I dug a bent fork in and shovelled it into my mouth. "This is a dream!" I repeat.  
"That tasty huh?" Guy asked, taking a seat opposite me with his own dinner. He looked at it with a frown. "Doesn't look that good..."  
"It's what's inside that counts." I say, giving him a grin. He sighs, eyeing his food with no appetite. I raised my eyebrows. "Woah, since when did you experience five star cuisine? Don't be so high and mighty and eat your slop."  
"I don't think I want to."  
"Seriously? You've eaten worse things than this for dinner without complaint."  
"I feel sick."  
"Don't you want it then?" I ask, going to take his tin for myself, he pulled it away from my reach. "Now I didn't say that Alex!"  
"Then what you complaining for?"  
"Nevermind." He said, reluctantly dipping his spoon in and putting it in his mouth. "Nnngh."  
He grumbled. "It doesn't taste as bad as it looks..."  
"Not bad?"  
"Not bad... not good but, you know, a bit bland."  
"I don't understand. You've known nothing better..." I say.  
"That's the point. We've known no better. I want to know better."  
"I don't think the current state of the world would allow for better things than canned meals. Don't let Immortan hear you're thinking that way." I say in a hushed and warning tone.  
"But I am thinking that way." He said. I did have to question where his loyalties lay in that moment. Every war-boy worshipped the ground Immortan Joe pissed on and was grateful for even the blandest of meals provided. And yet Guy was committing an act of defiance by imagining something better. I had to privately agree with him to some extent. Things could be better, but if that was possible, I didn't know. "Shut up and eat your slop..." I say, ending the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know, a bit of a night walk, breakfast, cars and Joe

I couldn't sleep. I was kept awake with thought. Other war-boys snored in the caves, all rocks echoed it from their grey, cracked bodies. No one else seemed to be awake, even the Wretched settlement at the bottom of the cliff did not make a noise. I decided that I would go out for a walk, I needed more silence than what the sleeping cave offered. 

I took cool paths in the stone with carved arches that looked out to the world below, I sat down outside the vault where Immortan Joe and his harem lived. It the quietest place to be at night. I didn't think Immortan would be at all impressed to know one of his war-boys was snooping around outside his abode, but I wasn't snooping, just thinking and who said he had to know? 

Guy wanted to know better sides to life. I wondered if other war-boys felt the same. If they did, then they were great actors. I felt the same. I didn't actually enjoy my dinner as much as I said I did. It was something that smelled nice but did not taste nice. Like the fuel we used in our motors. I love the smell of it, but I do not enjoy the taste in my mouth when I siphon it out of old gas canisters. I looked outside. The trees that grew from the side of cliffs swayed in a gentle desert breeze. The Citadel was a beautiful place. Pretty and serene. The vault door behind me opened. 

Miss Giddy stood there. I hopped up onto my feet. "Ma'am!" I said with shock, a little too loudly. "Quiet!" She hissed in a very sharp tone. I closed my mouth quickly. "Leave boy, and very quickly. Immortan Joe will not be best pleased to know you're here." She warns.  
"I just wanted a quiet place to be alone..." I try to defend myself. "He won't see it that way." She said. I nod shakily. I jog away into the walkways carved into the rocks and crash into something hard. I look up at Immortan Joe, who glared down with distaste. "It's past curfew. What are you doing out?" He growled accusingly. I stammer with my words. "Get out of my sight." He said dismissively.  
"Yes sir, sorry sir!" I breathe, making my way around him quickly and walking with haste back to the caves. I fall back into my hammock heavily, panting. That was a terrifying experience. The last thing I want is to get killed and yet I had pushed that boundary tonight. Death, all the other war boys are entranced, the thought of Immortan Joe guiding them to Valhalla was borderline erotic for them. I, however, found the whole concept to be a bit absurd. Imagine idolising someone so much, you'd die to impress them. Mind you, I would never tell another person my thoughts, not even Guy. Treason is not something I'd commit publicly. I yawned. Thinking this late was tiring, I know I needed sleep, another day tomorrow, I should be well rested. I know I didn't have any expeditions scheduled for tomorrow but there was always a chance a war boy would be at the end of his half-life and just keel over and die. It had happened, and when it did, they would be replaced. I turn over in the scratchy material. My head itches, my hair is growing back again. 

*

I decide not to shave it the next morning, I miss my hair. I never had it long like most girls do, but I liked the thought of something keeping the sun off my naked head. I hated being bald. But it was like a uniform for the war boys, as much as the cargo pants, white skin and dark eyes. The scarification art was the only variety. Most of them couldn't grow hair, those of us that could kept it shaved, so we all looked the same. I didn't know the reasons why, perhaps to confuse enemies in battle. The caves are empty. Had I overslept? I pull my shows on quickly and head to the canteen. 

I look around at the sea of naked heads. "Hey!" Guy calls, patting a space on the bench next to him, I grab some breakfast and head over. "Stay up too late? I heard you were out past curfew. Immortan was not happy." He said, grinning. I shrugged and sighed. "I couldn't sleep. Is anything happening today or..."  
"No, it's deader than a...uhh... it's just gonna be a slow day alright."  
"Alright... how you gonna spend your free hours?"  
"I'm gonna have a check up with Organic. I have a few new cysts that developed some time recently. You?"  
"I'm gonna finish working on my car. It only needs some fine tuning now."  
"Cool, I wanna see it, you haven't shown it to me yet."  
"Find me after your check up, it should be finished by then."  
"Where will you be after lunch?"  
"I'll probably pop back to the caves for a snooze. You can wake me up and I'll show you."  
"Cool. How's your food?"  
"Boring."  
"So what's new?" He remarked. 

*

I swapped out the old steering wheel from the rack, fitting a new one under the glove box. It was usually such a squabble to get hold of a decent wheel each time us boys went out on a mission, I liked to keep one hidden in my car so I wouldn't have to fight for one, I couldn't be bothered to waste energy on something that wasn't the mission. I engrave a word onto the chrome grill. Rampager. I think the name suits the motor, I had built it up to be a fierce looking thing, with a cruel mouth that jutted out from the front, a brutish underbite that reminded me of some kind of snarling beast. Even the headlights made the vehicle appear to have an angry frown. I love cars that look mean, the meaner they look, the more I love it. That's one of the reasons I adored the Gigahorse, that and the strange animalistic vibe that radiated from it. I re-polish it, stepping back to admire my handy work. 

A lot of the other cars have very delicate designs in the metal work, carvings of skulls and fire and bones, guns and knives. It was very, very skilled. It was beautiful, but my own car did not have such intricate patterns. I had kept my car plain and smooth, I find grace in simplicity, as impressive as the carvings may be, sometimes it seemed a bit crowded. Same with the scarification of war boy bodies, I was one of the few without excessive scars, minus the roses etched onto my ribs. Vines of thorns had been tattoo onto my right shoulder, wrapping around my arm, dancing on my collar bone and creeping up my neck. I loved that tattoo, but I can't put a symbolic meaning to it, it just looks good. 

Immortan Joe marches in, distracting me from my thoughts, he looks at me coldly. "Why were you out last night?" He asks interrogatively.  
"I couldn't sleep, I needed to walk some energy off." I answer, quite honestly, I leave the thinking part out of it. He makes a noise and turns to my car. "You've finished it. Rampager. Quite the fitting name. I see there are some modifications that mimic my car slightly."  
"Only the larger wheels at the back. Otherwise, it's pretty original."  
"You've learned well."  
"From the best." I say, shifting uncomfortably, I don't like being in Immortan Joe's presence for too long, he always makes me feel like he might decide to kill me for the sake of killing me. He scrutinises my car once more, reminiscent of a drill sergeant inspecting his contingent. The medals that adorned his fibreglass chest were most certainly military. His painted black eyes glance to me suddenly. "I remember you." He said. "The boy from the traveling village, the only one we took. You had fire in your spirit, ready to fight for us, despite how we killed all of your friends, family maybe." He said. I stay silent. I always presumed that my village had been destroyed, but a dull hope lay that they had somehow rebuilt. "You killed one of my men in his car. He was not witnessed. We were going to kill you too, but you spoke out against me." He said, walking closer to me. I back away, stupid not to really. I'm against a wall now, can't step back more. He is in front of me now. Looking down at me. "Still small..." He chuckled. "You said you'd prove yourself to me." He said. "And..." He put a hand on my shoulder. He grimaced. "I hate saying anything positive, but you did prove yourself." He said. He brings his hand off my shoulder, but one of his cuffs catches on the gauze that covers my 'cysts'. It is pulled away. He looks down. I thrust my hand over his eyes, already thinking up reasons as to why I did this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex could have been a car-salesperson in another life.

Immortan Joe stiffened. "Remove yourself." He said calmly yet sternly.  
"I can't... I, uhh, I have a gift for you."  
"A gift?"  
"Yeah, just a little something, a nice surprise to thank you for everything. Let me just..." I said, quickly turning around and desperately doing up my gauzy bandages. Deeper and deeper into a hole I dug, now I had to give Joe something. I looked at my car. Immortan had liked my car, he had looked upon it fondly. I had to weigh the importance of the situation and material desires. I really didn't want to give my car away. I had worked so hard on it for so long and I traded many chromes, many chances to enter Valhalla, all so I could complete this car. But I don't even like to think about what might happen to me should he discover that I'm a woman. I looked at the keys in my hand and sighed. "My gift? Boy?" I hear him ask, I turn around, holding out a clenched fist, with my free hand, I take the Immortan's own one and put my car-keys into his white palm. "An offering, sir. An offering for my foolish actions during the past two days." I say, hiding a scowl. "You've been working hard on this car..." He said, looking at the keys. "Tell me why you think it's good enough. Talk me through the benefits of this vehicle."  
"Oh... okay sir. First, I have a question to ask you. How long have I been working on this car?"  
"Two days." He said.  
"Wrong. I've been working on this car for a month now. I won't lie, modding this car and upgrading it has been rather... troublesome. Many a time have I just wanted to drive it to the bullet farm and blow it to pieces for the headaches it has caused me. I can tell you why this car is different from every other car in these caves. This, is not a V8," I say, taking the V8 emblem from the hood. "This bad boy is a V12. Twin-turbo charged 643 horsepower, easily the fastest car here with a top of 210 miles per hour and also quite efficient with 22 miles to the gallon. It has a 7.6 litre engine, it has plenty of air-vents as part of its engine cooling system, all protected by a wired mesh that air and air only can pass through, so the cooling system doesn't have to be closed off during sandstorms. Another reason that makes this car different is the very body work. It is built off of a GT Mustang Shelby from the late 60's and while aesthetically, it upholds its origins, I used an experimental design with the metal work. What we essentially have here is a metal sandwich. Two thin sheets of metal with another thin sheet of corrugated metal fill the gap between, creating air pockets that cushion the car from a blow, yet the corrugated structure lets pressure spread out and dissipate like a bed of nails, making it hard to dent which could make it the perfect brawler."  
"Interesting, has this all been tested?"  
"Rigorously sir. Kevlar has also been woven in to help stop any bullets. The car itself has five different settings, three of the settings are related to hydraulics. If you can hand me the keys, I can demonstrate." I say. Immortan hands me the keys, I walk over to the driver door, climb in and start up. I click a button on the dash, the car goes downwards until it is almost flat. "This is low-rider mode. Brilliant for flat terrain as it makes the car a lot more aerodynamic and allows it to accelerate to higher speeds with less air resistance." I say, I switch off the button and the car goes back to it's regular height. "Neutral mode. This mode is the mode that handles more mountainous terrain better. It's the lowest the car can go on an unflat surface so you can drive through the dunes at the fastest speed." I explain. I turn on a different button, the car lurches up and it gets taller and the bonnet points downwards at a sharper angle than before. "I call this one, Gigahorse mode, the mode that is the slowest but handles mountainous terrain the best, it also makes you taller than every other car and the downwards slant gives you the ability to see ahead easier when leaning back. The other modes are Cruiser and Wild. Cruiser helps with fuel economy but doesn't let the car go faster than 100. It softens the suspension making it more comfortable for long journeys. Wild activates two solo turbo-pods which help boost the top speed an extra 45 miles per hour. I don't include it in the top speed as it should rarely be used as it causes the engine to overheat quickly and is very inefficient for the fuel economy." I say, climbing back out of the car after returning it to Neutral mode. I give Immortan the keys once again. He was silent as he contemplated my offering. "Please, before you reach your verdict, take the car out for a test-drive and see what you think."  
"Incredible... absolutely..."  
"Wait 'til you see what else I'm working on." I said, a little arrogantly.   
"What?"  
"It's a secret I'm afraid. It's not finished yet but I promise you, you'll be the first person I show it to. Go out for your test drive, have fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, I have no fucking clue what I was on about with the car, I just wanted shit to seem legit. What little knowledge I have comes from watching Top Gear or Fast 'n' Loud with my dad occasionally.


End file.
